Baka and Angel
by Aniwatcher154
Summary: The first cross over between Baka and Test and Angel Beats! I think it is, at least. Maybe, maybe not. Whatever. Basically, both casts are dead, they meet, stuff happens, and then more stuff happens, and blah blah blah. Basically, you should read it. Seriously, give it a try. You might like it.
1. Baka and Angel? Chapter 1

Lights flashing. A killing intent fills the room. Those in the room, with the exception of myself, are scared. All of them are tied up. That is how the room should be described.

"I have gathered you all hear to discuss a secret, but very important, mission. There is no need to be worried."

"Then why did you tie us up?"

"Yuuji, my friend, I had to be sure. At any case, you will be taking a 'trip.' How will you get there? By this."

I held a button out.

"The only way to get there… is, sadly, by death."

"""WHAT!?"""

"Goodbye."

*BOOM!*

[Why did you make the whole room explode? We're also dead.]

Silly. You see, if you want to consider my fanfics, in a way, canon, then this would be the non-canon version of them.

[What exactly do you mean?]

Well, although they aren't canon in terms of the actual story, from my own timeline, one could view it as being canon in their own sense. Because of this, this story shouldn't be seen as canon in any aspect.

(So what happened?)

Well, we all kinda died in this story, but we'll be alright once we enter my own timeline again. So, the reality of the situation is that no one died. Speaking of which, we should probably go to "the other side."

{Death?}

No, to the other fandom. Well, where they aren't dead… yet.

* * *

><p>Lights flashing. A killing intent-I'm just repeating myself here.<p>

"I have gathered you-"

"""Who are you?"""

"That's right. We never met. Well, you'll learn soon enough."

"Why are we tied up?"

"*sigh* Because I had to be safe. Anyhow, blah blah blah, this button makes things go boom, and push."

*BOOM!*

(So what now?)

Well, now all we have to do is make them lose all their memory of what happened before. Make them forget their deaths, and, more importantly, make them forget that they already crossed over once. Well, these people. Not the others. They haven't crossed over yet.

[I noticed Kanada wasn't here.]

Eh, I got her on the streets about a couple of weeks ago. At any case, that doesn't matter as much. They should arrive at different times. I also had to set the date back a bit so that way it'll increase the chances of the Angel Beats! cast arriving before the Baka and Test cast, but you get the picture.

(So what now?)

Now? We play he waiting game. You know, until I update again.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

So, this is kinda new to me. I'm going to cut it short here since both casts are going to cross over. Don't worry, this shouldn't affect the story line to my fanfictions for Baka and Test, nor would it affect Angel Beats! if I ever do a fanfiction or two.

So, please drop a review. Bye guys!


	2. Baka and Angel? Chapter 2

What is up my homeboydogfools! Yeah, I'm still working on that. Okay, anyhow, just to brief up what happened last chapter, the cast members of both Baka and Test and Angel Beats! were, well, killed… by me (OC). Some of you may be coming from the Angel Beats! fandom, so you wouldn't know my OC. Basically, he's a character that breaks the fourth wall and is a bit insane. Way insane. Extremely insane. Long story short, he's "cra-cra." Is that what it is? Um, he has three voices in his head (which I'll mention how to indicate them at the bottom of the prenote), and he uses this "script" which tells him anything in the fandom he is in, though he doesn't use it too much. Only when he has to to get something done that would otherwise be impossible. Please keep in mind that the OC is a lot like me, but he's not an exact version of me, even though sometimes I refer to him as myself.

Those of you who are confused by the plot, I'm basically bringing two fandoms that I mention before together, and, well, everyone's going to cross. Those from the Baka and Test fandom, the students from classes A and F died, along with Miharu, from D class. And then with the Angel Beats! side… everyone.

That's really it. I'll let the looks part to you guys. You know, with my OC. Whatever you want to imagine. Alright, let's begin.

(Voice #1)=Perverted and silly

[Voice #2]=Smart and less silly

{Voice #3}=Quiet… and quiet.

* * *

><p>Alright, we're here.<p>

[Where is "here?"]

That one school place on the other side. You know, with the bang bangs and the boom booms.

[Ah.]

Anyhow, the Angle Beats! cast should be arriving… now. Look! A body! And it's a boy! Wait, no. It's a girl. Hey, it's Yuri, but with a sniper. Well, at least she's not aiming at me. Let's fast foward a bit.

* * *

><p>So, okay. It seems like that we're at the part where Angel Beats! finally begin. Well, after Kanada stabbed Otonashi. Maybe I should step in.<p>

"Hi, I died, and I would like to join your group. In case you're wondering how I know about your, um, team, I overheard you talking to Ot-that one guy. Okay, thanks. Bye!"

[Didn't even give her the chance to respond.]

Wait for it…

"Hey, wait!"

The key to knowing what's going to happen is having a script. That's how I knew she would come back.

[Do you always use it?]

Not always. I don't like spoilers.

[You're… never mind.]

"So, um, how did you die?"

Yuri asked me how I died? *sigh* Should've read the spoiler. Hey, what's the fun in that though? It's better thinking things on the spot, right?

"Well, um, I got…"

Thinking… thinking… GOT IT!

"I went boom during my Chemistry class."

[I had to face palm myself.]

({Same.})

Three face palms? Did I really mess up that badly?

"You blew up in a classroom? What kind of school uses explosives in a classroom to begin with? I get chemical reactions, but they shouldn't kill someone!"

"I used a bit too much sodium… Okay bye!"

And now we play the waiting game again.

* * *

><p>Alright, so the Baka cast should be arriving… now. Look, there's someone.<p>

"Hello mysterious person."

"Ryan?"

"Oh, it's you Akihisa. Hey."

"What happened?"

"Well, you died. This is where you go when you die. You cannot actually die here. Like, you could, but you'll come back."

"Oh."

"Remember how you died?"

"I think I exploded because of all that food I ate from Himeji."

Close enough.

"This might be sudden, and it should, but how about you join the SSS, where we're basically rebels!"

"I don't know-"

"How about I tell you I know how to make Himeji's food, and I'll feed it to you, and you'll suffer from several lives?"

"Deal!"

Alright, now…

(When do we see fighting?)

In the next chapter. Hehehe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note!<strong>

Hello guys! Sorry this was late. Way late. The truth is that I wasn't feeling it. The story that is. There was also school getting in the way, and even my birthday four days ago. But I got this chapter uploaded. The next one, like mention, will have a fight scene, and hopefully it would be a longer chapter.

I could've gotten this chapter up yesterday, but as I was saving it, my Internet connection decided to play a joke on me. Everything that I typed that day was gone.

Alright, that's all from me. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. If you don't like it, feel free to criticize. Hopefully we could talk it out and find a way of improving the story. If you do, then, um, I guess leave a review anyways? Okay, bye!

* * *

><p>Preview to next chapter<p>

"Hold on, I got a clear shot."

"Roger. We'll keep distracting her down here."

*Bang* *Bang*

Firing in three, two-

*Bang*

Otonashi shot Angel. Since I brought basically everyone here-sorry, since I brought everyone here, he's either screwed or the same thing will happen, but just with the Baka cast helping the Angel Beats! cast.


End file.
